jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sanka Aburame
'Sanka Aburame' 'Appearance' Small stature Kunoichi. Light tan with big round, dark brown eyes, small nose and thin, bright red lips. Blonde hair, Cleopatra haircut with a small twist, right side shorter, the tip of her hair resting against her cheekbones, the hairline gets gradually longer as it goes behind her head, the left side ending with a tip around shoulder height. ''' '''Her top’s basically a sand coloured cloth, tight around her chest and waist, held together with laces interlocked right down the middle of her chest and abdomen, leaving just a thin layer of skin exposed between these laces. Exposed shoulders and upper part of her hips between the top and the dark brown thigh high shorts that were held by three interlocked belts. Right leg’s wrapped in a fishnet all the way down to her wide and high heeled sandals. A ninja tool holster is wrapped around the exposed skin of her left thigh, ' Right arm’s hidden under a bell sleeve, strapped to her upper arm with a belt matching the ones around her waist. The sleeve’s made from the same cloth as the top and it drops slightly below her hand, hiding it as well. ' She has four visible tattoos. One just below her left eye, shaped as a round clock with no numbers, just dots for each hour of the day and no clock hands, displaying no time. Second on the right side of her neck, extending to the back of her shoulder displaying a black crow with extended wings, beak open pointing upwards. Third is on the left arm’s exposed skin, shaped as a black panther sneaking down the whole length of the limb. Both the crow and the panther have no eyes. Fourth is on the right side of her abdomen, on the exposed skin between the top and shorts, shaped as a small, unwrapping scroll, the bottom half crumbling as it unfolds. Accessories. A moon shaped earring hanging from her right ear, visible just under the short hairline. A choker belt around her neck, held together by an hourglass medallion right in the middle. A sun shaped ring on the right hand’s ring finger, usually concealed under the long sleeve. 'Personality' Outgoing personality, open to new experiences. Always looking to have fun with her fellow students and friends, she is often the one to come up with strange activities and ideas that entertain herself and the others. Suffers from slight dementia making her hear voices, which she claims are the voices of her siblings, Zizzix and Lilith. Using her kikaichu the kunoichi even gives her imaginary sibling material forms in the shape of a raven for Zizzix, and a panther for Lilith, each form being fueled by insects leaving her body through their respective tattoos. Zizzix, the brother portrayed by the raven, is going to be the impulsive side of her own subconscious, always urging her to go with her instincts, follow her urges and encouraging her missteps, while Lilith, the sister portrayed by the panther, will be the voice of reason, rationalising everything and nagging her for mistakes. Like her conscience. 'Background' '“Pantherlily”' Lilith Aburame was Velonica and Mukuro Aburame’s first daughter. Just like her parents, Lilith was rejected as a host by the kikaichu at birth so she was unable to control insects. The girl was quite exceptional in close combat using tools, bladed claws in particular. Her abilities along with her love for the flower fields behind their home gave birth to her nickname, “Pantherlily”. The girl used to spend most of her time in these fields, tending to the flowers with her little sister Sanka, where she would also train from time to time, much to Sanka’s amusement who always tried to copy her big sister. Lilith was like a guardian for Sanka, her traits embedding themselves in the younger sister’s mind. She was rather distant to her brother sometimes, but their mutual love for Sanka made the two older siblings tolerate each other. During year (To be added after lore is out), Lilith was kidnapped and her mutilated body was discovered later on, witnesses mentioning that the people who ditched here bore black half-sun tattoos on their arms, backs or faces. Lilith was buried in the flower fields where she used to spend all her time. '“Twitchy Raven”' Zizzix Aburame was Velonica and Mukuro Aburame’s second child and their first son. He was born two years after Lilith and just like his sister and parents, he was also rejected by the kikaichu as a host. Zizzix loved spending his time in high places, often climbing trees and rooftops where he would raise his arms at his side and close his eyes to picture himself soaring through the sky like a free bird. The boy was fascinated by ninjutsu, lightning ninjutsu in particular so he used to practice as much as he could. During one of his training sessions, the technique backfired and the boy ended up falling off a tree when he electrocuted himself. This earned him his nickname “Twitchy Raven” when Sanka spotted the boy falling and twitching by the tree. Zizzix often pushed Sanka to learn from experience, even if these experiences weren’t always pleasant. A year after Lilith passed away, rumours about the people who supposedly were responsible for Lilith’s death reached his ears. Feeling it was his duty to avenge his older sister, Zizzix set out to find the culprits along with a group of his closest friends. The group returned later, carrying back Zizzix’s lifeless body. Zizzix was buried next to Lilith and a tree was planted on his grave. ' ' '“Bug Zapper”' Sanka Aburame is the youngest child of Velonica and Mukuro Aburame, born 8 years after Lilith, 6 after Zizzix. Unlike her parents and siblings, Sanka was accepted by the Kikaichu as a host, allowing her to control the insects using the clan’s techniques. Sanka was extremely cheerful as a toddler and grew up bathed in the love of her siblings, both Lilith and Zizzix spending a lot of time playing and teaching her in their own ways. She earned the nickname “Bug Zapper” after she also started showing interest in her brother’s lightning ninjutsu. Sanka also spent time imitating her older sister, dreaming to one day be as skillful with tools as Lilith. Lilith’s death dealt a devastating blow to the young aburame girl, but she eventually manage to pull through and move on with the help of her brother. Zizzix’s death however turned out to be unbearable for Sanka. The girl was unable to let go of her siblings’ memory and her mental state started to slowly decay. She started speaking to her sibling by their graves, convinced that they were hearing her and speaking back to her. Worried about her mental health, Velonica and Mukuro decided the girl needs a new purpose in life, something that would eventually shift her thoughts away from her lost siblings so they decided to enroll the young aburame in Sunagakure’s ninja academy, hoping that new friends and new responsibilities might be the answer, the cure. Sanka however had other plans. The girl brought her siblings along in her new adventure as a shinobi, in the form of two tattoos in the form of a raven and a panther. These tattoos would later serve as catalysts to her siblings’ new material forms as a Kikaichu raven and Kikaichu panther. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Aburame Characters